1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of welding an electrode and a cable core to each other by irradiation with a laser beam.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-55456 (Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-793 (Document 2) disclose inventions that relate to a method of connecting an electrode and a core with each other by irradiation with a laser beam. The invention disclosed in Document 1 connects an electrode on a substrate and a core of a coaxial cable with each other by irradiation with a laser beam while the electrode and the core are in contact with each other. The invention disclosed in Document 2 connects an electrode and a core with each other by irradiation with a laser beam while the position of the core is secured to the electrode by a fixture. The fixture used here has, on one of the principal surfaces thereof, has a recessed part larger than the diameter of the core. The position of the core is secured to the electrode by disposing the core in a space that is generated when bringing this principal surface of the fixture into contact with the electrode surface.